1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat that includes a functional component such as a lumbar support, and is mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile, an aircraft, a vessel or a train.
2. Description of Related Art
In systems in which a bladder (an air bag) is used as an actuator (for example, in a lumbar support, a massage device, and a side support), in order to supply and discharge air to and from the bladder, an air pump and an electromagnetic valve for selecting an air supply passage or an air discharge passage are generally used. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-279467 (JP 2000-279467 A) describes an example of a massage device including an air pump and an electromagnetic valve.
However, in recent years, various functions have been added to a vehicle seat. Thus, a space around the seat is likely to become insufficient. Therefore, it may be difficult to add such various systems as described above to the vehicle seat in some cases.